kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Greetings
Christmas Greetings is the Third and the last of the Episodes from the Past missions. Transcript Christmas Greetings Area Snowing somewhere in China Christmas Greetings Dear Xin, I have killed King. I hope you return to Alderney as fast as you can. We all miss you here around at the Saint’s Row. How are you? I am feeling great. Say... You told me you are going to meet Huang Lee at China somewhere... I think you must relax... Hurry up and go home! We all miss you! PS The Saint’s Row is having a party tomorrow so you better hurry up if you want to join! PPS Naga says Hi. Otaku Rocks! - Ayano Katagiri Xin: Thanks Ayano. Through... I cannot find Huang! Damn! Where is he? Phone Rings Xin: Hello? Airport Lady: Is this Mister Xin? Your flight has been Mountain Cloud Boys: XIN! You degenerate! We have come to kill you! Airport Lady: by Five- *Gunshots* Airport Lady: Oh, my god what is going on there! Xin: Call me later... -Kill all of the Mountain Cloud Boys!- -Objective Complete!- Airport Lady: ...5:00 PM December 27, 2017! Xin: Kay thanks. The scene cuts to Xin in a Hotel Xin: Yeah, yeah, Alright thanks. CCDA: FREEZE! Xin: Aww Shit! -Escape the CCDA!- Xin: Can these people stop...? Xin: My CAR! MY DAMN CAR! Xin: You drive worse than Huang! Xin: DAMN YOU CCDA! -Objective Completed- Xin: Crap... They broke the Car Ayano gave me... What day is it...? Holy Crap! (December 27, 2017) 3:30 PM. I gotta go back to Liberty City! -Objective go to China Airlines! Before 4:15!- -Objective Completed- Xin: I have finally reached the Airport... CCDA: FREEZE! Xin: Aww crap! Sweet: Hey, CCDA Crap! Over here! *Gunshots from a Military Rifle* Sweet: Come on! -Objective Follow Sweet!- Xin: Where the hell are we going! Sweet: Los Santos! Xin: NOT LOS SANTOS! LIBERTY CITY! Sweet: Chill man! We’ll get there! We just gotta visit Ol’San Andreas! Xin: Fine! -Objective Complete- Carl Johnson: Xin my man! Xin: You can pilot an Airplane CJ? Carl Johnson: Yeah! -Welcome to Los Santos, San Andreas!- CJ, Sweet and Xin waits for the Grove to pick them up... and a Car parks in front of them Cesar: Holmes get in! Arrives at Grove Street Sweet: How do ya like the Grove Xin? Xin: ...It looks like the Yardies crib at Liberty City... CJ: Come on man don’t be like that we saved yo ass! Xin: Yeah, yeah Thanks. -Objective Explore Los Santos!- Xin: This place looks cool. Xin: Maybe I should go here from time to time... -Objective Complete!- Xin: I’m back! CJ: Just in time! We are heading for Vice City Man! Xin: Wait! I thought we are going to Liberty City? CJ: We ARE! But it’s China – San Andreas – Vice City AND Liberty City! Sweet: It’s the last on the list. Xin: Sure. CJ: You drive Xin! Imma bad driver! -Drive your way to the Airport!- CJ: Hurry and What the hell! The Ballas! Xin: What the hell is a Balla? Sweet: Old Rival gangs... Xin: Okay... CJ: Cesar you drive this car and you pop em Xin! Xin: Pop? Cesar: It means shoot them holmes! Xin: Oh, alright. -Exterminate the Ballas!- Sweet: Aww Shit! There comin in by Helicopter! -Destroy The Helicopter!- -Objective Complete!- Xin: That was crazy... Sweet: Shit happens man. CJ let’s get outta here! To Vice City! CJ: No prob! -Welcome to Vice City!- -Airplane Lands- Sweet: Ahh Vice City! Xin: What is this place...? Sweet: A Great beaches, weapons and drugs all in one vice! Everyone except Xin: Vice Citaaay! Xin: I will never understand West Coast Culture... -Explore Vice City!- -Objective Complete!- Xin: This place is great! CJ: You said it! Tommy: Hey! Sweet: Pasta Boy! Waddup! Tommy: Hey guys. Wait who’s the Asian? CJ: That’s my Man Xin! Tommy: Fresh. Xin: Your Tommy the Owner of Vice City’s underworld! Tommy: Yeah but I need you to take care of some people for me. CJ: We can take care of em! Tommy: Some new Biker gang named “The Lost” is screwing up some trouble in my city. I need you to take care of em. CJ: No prob. Xin: Why do I gotta do this crap...? Sweet: Chill man. -Objective Exterminate all the Lost MC in Vice City!- -Objective Complete- Tommy: Thank you. Sweet: No prob my man! CJ: We gotta go to Liberty now man! Tommy: Liberty? I’m coming! Cesar: No problem. -Objective Go to Escobar International Airport!- -Objective Complete- Everyone: To LIBERTY CITY! -Welcome to Alderney!- Airplane Lands Everyone goes outside CJ: Xin me and my homies gotta go to Colony Island. To settle some business there we will see ya real soon... CJ, Sweet and Cesar: See ya! -The Members of the Grove leaves- Xin: I gotta go to Tommy. Tommy: No Problem. Xin: Be seeing you Tommy. -Objective go to the Saint’s Row!- -Objective Complete!- Xin: Home at last... Jason Voorhees: Xin! Ayano asked that if you could please pick up December from the Airport! -To be continued in the mission “Remnant”-